<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We met in the shop by Oikawas_Bestie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746825">We met in the shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawas_Bestie/pseuds/Oikawas_Bestie'>Oikawas_Bestie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy References, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawas_Bestie/pseuds/Oikawas_Bestie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You run a magic item shop with your dork of a bestie Oikawa when a stunning man walks into the shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on here I really hope whoever comes across it enjoys. I don't have a set schedule but that may change sometime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were stocking shelves vibing to my music.  “EAU DE RÉSITANCE.” You yelled with the song unaware that anybody had stepped into the magic item shop you ran with your bestie.<br/>

“Do you want me to pretend I didn’t hear you scream fall out boy” that voice it was familiar, but one you hadn’t heard in a while. You looked up to see the familiar volleyball player.<br/>

“He’s not here right now Iwazumi, anything else I can help you with.” You can’t believe that Tooru dipped on you today, You really don’t have the energy to deal with this many people. As if he knew you was gonna be a smartass Tooru burst through the door.<br/>

“WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!” The half nymph just shrugged sheepishly. “I wish I could kill you sometimes Tooru” letting out a sigh you went to the back letting the two lovebirds be. You could hear them talking about something, but it was nothing interesting. It did become interesting all the sudden when your name was mentioned. It being me you of course popped out of seemingly nowhere.<br/>

“Where the hell did you come from?”<br/>

“Iwazumi you should know by now that I will show up if I hear people talking about me.”<br/>

“Get that devilish smirk of your face now (Y/N)-chan”<br/>

“How about when you get back to work, I won’t do what I’m planning.” Truth is you don’t have anything planned but his horrified face is worth it.<br/>

“What even is there to do”<br/>

“The tea needs restocked, and I can’t do that since I’m not a nymph, so they don’t have the same effect.” He stared at you and you gave him a challenging look asking 
him to try you without physically saying it. He mopes off to start getting the flower from his hair. The doorbell rings bringing in a newcomer.<br/>

“Hey what can I do for ya?”<br/>

“Oh, nothing I just need stuff for a healing draught mom’s sick.”  He was there was no better way to put it. His raven hair and gorgeous eyes could be the death of you.<br/>

“What sickness does she have? Sometimes healing draughts can make them worse” He looked taken back by my question and remark.<br/>

“Sorry if that’s personal but it’s something that not everybody understands,” of course you automatically try to justify yourself. “Ah sorry for not even hearing you out. I am such an idiot”<br/>

“Yes, well I’m aware of that but I think it’s the only thing that might work.”<br/>

“If you’re looking for healing draught stuff the feathers are in the back-left corner.” You shuffle over to the counter leaning on it.<br/>

“You totally overstepped and messed that up, (Y/N/)” You groan placing your head in the counter.<br/>

“Oikawa Tooru I would shut up before I smack you,” you checked to make sure Iwazumi is gone. “And your boyfriend isn’t here to protect you.” Before either of you could make a move to start a fight the pretty boy walks up to pay for the single feather he had.<br/>

“So ya have everything else for a healing draught because I know that werewolf saliva is hard to come by.” It was silent for a minuet before he went through the aisles. 

“This is expensive for a collage student I mean the feather alone is what 25,000. The werewolf saliva brings it up to 35,000 that can’t be easy to get that kind of money.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He came looking for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"YOU DID WHAT"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still figuring this out I've been on the reading side but I wanted to see how my writing would do here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome in how can I help" Oikawa's voice plain and boring, losing interest by the minute.</p><p>"Oh, I was actually looking for the girl that was working here a couple days ago? Is she still around?" It wasn't like Akaashi to be asking but he knows that you gave him a discount that he didn't notice at the time.</p><p>"(L/N), (Y/N) not here right now but I can give you her number if you want maybe you can just text her what you needed her for." Tooru was a complete asshole taking up this chance to spice up your "boring" life.</p><p>(Next bit is text through them)</p><p><strong>xxx-xxx-xxxx: </strong>Hello is this (L/N), (Y/N) from the magic item shop?</p><p><strong> (N/N): </strong>How did you get this number</p><p><strong>xxx-xxx-xxxx:</strong> My name is Akaashi Keiji and your co-worker gave me your number I hope that's okay</p><p><strong>(N/N):</strong> So why do you have my number</p><p><strong>Akaashi: </strong>Right I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch since you didn't have me pay the full price which would have been around 35,000</p><p><strong>(N/N): </strong>Uhm sure I'll text you later with details for it ttyl</p><p><strong>Akaashi: </strong>Bye</p><p>You knew who it was since there was only one person yesterday that you discounted. You stormed into the shop knowing that it wasn't busy.</p><p>"Babe what did you do?" you cursed under your breath since Iwazumi is there.</p><p>"I gave he pretty boy that walked in here her number"</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT CRAPPY-KAWA?!"</p><p>"He gave the pretty boy that walked in after you my number because he obviously thinks I need a boyfriend and that my sing life is so sad." You made the last bit as dramatic as you could just to be annoying to him.</p><p>"I mean it is a little sad"</p><p>"Tooru as much as I love it when you set me up on dates, please stop they never work out"</p><p>"What do you mean never work out"</p><p>"You tried setting me up with the gray haired setter from Karasuno, when he came in with his <strong>boyfriend</strong>"</p><p>"Please just try it and if it doesn't work I'll buy you an iced coffee and quit setting you up on dates"</p><p>"You're going to buy me the iced coffee anyways or else you don't get to hear about me date." With that you waved to the two of them leaving to go pick up some Onigiri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter is short again this is my first fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>